Timeline
The aim of this timeline is to document each on-screen day that occurs during 1225 episodes of the original series. A single on-screen day can cover anything from 1 to 17 episodes. Information indicating how much time passes from one episode to the next can be found on the individual episode pages. Although reference is occasionally made to the date, it is never stated when exactly the year changes, particularly in-regard to the gap of time between 1967 to 1970, but also with 1795 to 1796, itself sometime referred to as 1797. 1967 Episodes 1 to 135, which aired in 1966, are assumed to be in the 1967 timeline. No on-screen date is referenced during this time. In 157, the present year is given for the first time as 1967. A date of October 26th, 1967 is indicated in 189 which this timeline uses as a starting point. 1968, Part 1 In 461, the present year is given as 1968 for the time. A date of April 3rd is given in 463, suggesting that 1968 began before Victoria Winters was transported back in time to 1795, as time in the present is stated to be in suspension during that time. 287 is the last time the present year given as 1967. If we assume that the date given in 189 of October 26, 1967 is correct and that every onscreen day since that episode has occurred consecutively, which is often the implication, then 305 is the earliest point a date of January 1, 1968 could occur, and is used for the purposes of this timeline. 1795 In 366, the present date is given as November 20th, 1795. Also, it is stated that Barnabas Collins and Josette DuPres' wedding is planned exactly one month from today, i.e December 20th, 1795. In 380, Natalie DuPres wants to bring the date of the wedding forward, suggesting the year is still 1795. 1796 In 419, March 2nd is stated to be one month away. This is the first indication that the year has changed to 1796, an arbitrary point sometime before this episode is chosen for the purposes of this time-line. In 512, the date of Nathan Forbes' death is given as taking place on March 31st, 1796, originally seen to occur in 460. 1968, Part 2 According to the narration for 461 months have passed in 1795 whilst seconds have passed in 1968, meaning that for those in the present no time has passed since Day 140 in 365. 1969, Part 1 In 671, Elizabeth Collins Stoddard's birthday is stated to be that day. In 267, Elizabeth's birthday was given as February 28th, meaning 671 takes place on February 28th, 1969. In 673, it is stated that Chris Jennings arrived in Collinsport two months ago. Chris' first on-screen appearance is in 627, suggesting 1969 began at some point shortly before that episode, an arbitrary point shortly before this episode is chosen for the purposes of this time-line. 1897 1969, Part 2 1970, Part 1 1970 Parallel Time 1995 / 1970, Part 2 1840 1840/1 Parallel Time